


Third Place Winner

by 6am



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, a dorm filled with like 20 stinkers typical shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6am/pseuds/6am
Summary: The First Annual (maybe) Mankai Company Make Some Noise Competition is well underway, and Misumi is determined to keep his rank through any means necessary. Kazunari just happens to be the perfect and best target.(twitter request : misumi/kazunari and tickling)
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	Third Place Winner

**Author's Note:**

> dont know what titles or summaries are but yknow
> 
> another twt prompt from once again @rixsig_writes !! my friends are my power

Weird little games are a constant within the dorms of Mankai, which isn’t a surprise when you consider the residents are largely teenage boys or men in their early 20's. Most of them are one night competitions— usually started by Banri in his lifelong quest to one up Juza in some menial task like stacking cups or that one week where everyone decided to play some kind of complicated freeze tag that even Tasuku wasn’t immune to. 

This week is just the same, with complicated rules that had been made up on the spot but are adhered to as law. 

Rule one: don’t get caught when you’re trying to surprise your target. 

Rule two: if you are the target and you scream or laugh, you lose. 

Rule three: anything goes as long as no one gets hurt and no furniture gets broken. This includes midnight sneak attacks. 

Rule four: getting Sakyo is instawin. Godspeed in this quest. 

Rule five: points are null if the target genuinely cries. Don’t be ~~a Banri~~ an asshole. 

Rule six: Bonus! Izumi is off limits, she’s too easy to spook. Tenma is only worth half points though. 

There’s no real way to keep track of the points, but there is an honor system to the scoring. Everyone keeps track in either a notebook or on their phones, then the points for the day are judged over dinner. 

So far Tsumugi is in the lead, looking very pleased with himself over a double hit on Tasuku recently. Yuki is hot on his trail though with an accumulation of Tenma half-points and a deadly accuracy for Muku’s ticklish sides. Misumi sits peacefully in third place, deeming the three pointed position as the true victory because, of course, triangle position. 

Staying in third place is proving to be quite the challenge though. Misumi carefully plans his day around what points he needs to gain and what opportunities he needs to let slide. Citron is hot on his tail after a chain reaction giggle fit from Sakuya to Taichi to Omi to Azuma just from his own retelling of Banri’s latest failed attempt to get any reaction out of Juza. Misumi now needs two points to stay in triangle position, and dinner time is coming up quick. 

He prowls silently through the kitchen, having come in through the window without a hitch this time. The common room is quiet right now, too early for anyone to be hovering for dinner even while Omi starts his prep work. Omi doesn’t bat an eye at Misumi’s choice of entry— as long as he doesn’t put his foot in the rice cooker again they’re cool— only giving him a silent nod in greeting. 

Misumi holds his hands up to form a triangle in reply. Omi smiles, then tilts his head back toward the living room. _An assist!_

Misumi holds up his triangle hands to peer through them, searching the living room for the target. 

Sighted. Muddy blonde hair and the glow of a smartphone. 

Target: Miyoshi Kazunari. 

Strong points: 

  * sharp hearing 
  * potential of selfie camera coming up at any moment, giving him the view of an oncoming attack
  * has proven his ability to swallow startled yelps
  * has immunity when any art supplies are in sight



Weak points:

  * often absorbed in whatever he’s looking at on his phone
  * laughs easily
  * matches the volume level of whatever room he’s in, earning at least a half point for his added sounds of excitement



And Misumi’s secret boyfriend level knowledge... Kazunari is deathly ticklish. 

Misumi places his triangle hands over his heart in thanks to Omi, who grins and shakes his head before returning to the vegetables he’s chopping. The _crunch crunch crunch_ is the perfect cover for Misumi to sneak forward, readying himself to leap over the back of the couch where Kazunari is lounging and scrolling through his feed. 

It’s almost too perfect, Misumi hopes this isn’t an elaborate setup for someone to steal his coveted third place spot. There will be hell to pay if it is, but he can worry about that later. 

With all of the tips and tricks from his kitty friends he readies himself for the pounce, his hands perfectly poised to go in for the tickle kill. Kazunari is blissfully unaware, tapping away at his keyboard and humming to himself. This is the perfect chance, and Misumi grins as he launches himself up and over. 

“Kazu!!”

Kazunari shrieks as Misumi lands on the couch beside him, knees placed on either side of his outstretched legs to keep him in place. That’s one point for Misumi, and Omi most definitely heard and will vouch for him when the scoring comes. He can have the point for the scream, but the laughter is _all_ Misumi’s. 

“Sumi nono _nooooo_ ,” Kazunari gasps, already laughing and squirming just with Misumi’s hands looming over his sides. Kazunari doesn’t even have to be touched to start laughing uncontrollably, it’s almost too easy. 

Misumi grins wide, wiggling his fingers menacingly. “Gotcha Kazu~,” he giggles, then goes in for the kill. 

He taps and pokes right against Kazunari’s ribs, laughing himself as Kazunari shrieks and tries to wiggle away. 

“ _Stoooooop_ I give I give!!! Tap out, tap out!!” He wails, face flushed and cheeks high with a traitorous grin and laughter despite being pinned. “ _Sumiiiiiiiiii-_!!”

The amount of laughter doesn’t add to the points, but Misumi can’t pass up such a good chance. 

Kazunari has many laughs, and they’re all different. He has his cheeky _hahaha_ to pepper into conversation, the nervous under his breath giggling when the conversation turns serious, and a pretty thing that’s terribly contagious that’s always the pick up after something heavy. 

But his genuine laugh, breathless and hearty and from deep in his belly, that’s what Misumi is after now. Kazunari hides behind a lot of things, most of them cheerful and easy, but it’s getting easier and easier to gently pry away his shell. 

Kazunari’s belly laugh isn’t practiced or polished, but it brings the prettiest smile and flush to his already pretty face. He’s still giggling and gasping even when Misumi relents, finally freeing his arms enough to grab the offending hands to keep them from going after his ribs again. 

“Gah.... Got your points?” Kazunari gasps, giving Misumi’s hands a playful squeeze. “That sneak attack was real mean, I’m gonna get you back.”

Misumi is distracted though, like he usually is around Kazunari, by what else but Kazunari. His hair has been whipped into a wild mess, his eyes pretty and bright with mirth. His phone lays forgotten on the floor, a video of a cake being decorated on loop. This Kazunari is rare, a very sparkly triangle— smile, laugh, messy hair _one two three triangle_ — that Misumi tucks away to remember fondly when Kazunari is busy some other time. 

He’s right here now though, his hands in Misumi’s and content to be sat on. His smile has yet to falter into one that’s practiced, wonderfully crooked and toothy. Misumi counts his heartbeats in rapid sets of three. 

“Hehe, Kazu,” Misumi leans down and touches their noses together, “my Kazu.” 

Kazunari graciously accepts the bunny kisses, releasing Misumi’s hands to throw his arms around Misumi’s neck. “My Sumi~,” he chuckles in return, breaking out into more joyous laughter when Misumi tickles the side of his neck with nibbles and kisses. 

And this is all well and good and fun, until something slaps against Misumi’s back and startles a yelp from the pair. 

“No” _whap_ “PDA” _whap_ “in” _whap_ “the” _whap_ “living room!!!!” Izumi beats the pillow against Misumi’s exposed back a few more times for good measure, huffing with the effort. “I’m going to revoke all your points!!”

Misumi tumbles gracefully onto the floor, on his back to protect it from the wrath of Izumi. He allows the pillow she throws to land on his face, offering her a hand triangle as an apology while Kazunari sweet talks his way out of point removal and a lecture on the etiquette of communal living. 

Dinner time rolls around quickly after that, and even with Izumi’s exasperated smiles and firm gestures towards Kazunari and Misumi with her chopsticks, she allows the points to remain valid. Misumi graciously allows his points to Omi though, even when it leaves him with a two point margin between his triangle position and Banri’s sudden rise through the ranks after a horror game session with Itaru. 

Worth it, he reasons, since Omi helped him add a new triangle to his private collection. A gasping laugh, a warm smile, a stolen kiss one two three— _triangle_... and there are still two more days in the tournament. He’s pretty sure his plans to follow Tenma around will keep him right where he needs to be.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell abt a3 and gay shit w me on twt @its_6_am


End file.
